When Demons and Angels Fall in Love
by Shichan0999
Summary: Axel likes men...he thinks they're delicious. One night when he's going about his usual business he runs into something that makes him think Angels and Demons can fall in love. AxelXRoxas Boy love!


This oneshot is a prize for Serya-chan for being the first to guess who performed the songs that the first two chapters of my other story (Mon Petit Rayon de Soleil) were named for. She asked me for an AxelXRoxas Romance Hurt/Comfort story. Hopefully she will like this as I spent lots of time on it. I really liked writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. XD

When Demons and Angels Fall in Love

This new technology amazes me. The last sunset I remember seeing was the day before my 20th birthday. Now with windows that block out the sun's rays I can experience the beauty once again. I've been undead now for 200 years and I've met plenty of people and I can count the number of others like me on one hand. Some people don't believe that we exist but the smart ones do. I always liked to play with my food ever since I was a child and bad habits die hard. Mine never did. At night I like to go out and dance for a few hours and then pick out my prey. Tonight was no different or so I thought. I entered one of my favorite clubs for stalking and it was as always filled to the brim with fast-moving sweaty humans. Over the years I had built up a resistance to their alluring scent, a newborn wouldn't be able to handle being around this many people without losing control. I'd also acquired a taste for beautiful men. Women just tasted dirty to me, and all the women here tonight were drunken sluts, no offense to human women. I even found women of my own kind revolting. As I danced in sync with the techno music I spotted my prey for the night. He seemed a lost angel in a room full of demons. His hair was flaxen and somehow shining in the dark club. His skin was a pearly white, as if he got no sun at all. As he danced his shirt kept riding up and I could see he had a toned lithe body and the most beautiful neck I'd ever seen. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into him but I had to tease him a little first. I made my way to him with a speed only I possessed. Before he even realized it I had grabbed his waist and began to grind against him. As soon as he looked into my eyes it was over, that's the way it always happened. He returned my enthusiasm immediately reached up to tangle his fingers in my long blood red hair. It was too much for me to handle for much longer. I grabbed the angel's hand and dragged him towards the alley. As soon as the cold night air hit my skin I pushed him against the wall and attacked his mouth, he was under my spell so he didn't resist. Everything was going as it usually did I was running my hands all over his body under his shirt, and then as I was about to devour his milky white perfect neck I heard something…he was crying. What the hell!? No one had ever cried before, they were always too caught up in the passion to do anything else. Something within me was sparked, I felt like I needed to comfort him. The sound of his crying was the worst thing I'd ever heard and I never wanted to hear it again, and then he spoke…

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. It's not you, it's me, and I'm not ready for this yet." He choked out through sobs. I just pulled him to my chest and he gasped, like he was shocked that I hadn't left him alone. What had happened to this beautiful creature in my arms to make him so heart wrenchingly sad? I began to feel warmth in my chest that I hadn't felt since I was turned. Sadly though the night was ending and I needed to feed before the sun came up. But I needed to know more about him; I needed to see him again. I loosened my grip on him and he looked into my eyes begging me not to go.

"Don't do anything stupid okay? I want you to come to my place tomorrow night. Just to talk." He nodded his head and I grabbed a card from my jacket pocket and wrote my cell on the back. "This is my cell number and my address is on the front." He took it and looked confused.

"You're a dance instructor?" He laughed a little and I couldn't wait to hear his real laugh.

"Yeah I work out of my apartment. My name is Axel Kaji. And you are?"

"Roxas Tenshi, I'm wondering why you'd want to see me again." He said wringing his hands and looking down. I grabbed his chin to make him look at me, and kissed him hard and long.

"Because you're an angel." I said running my fingers through his hair. "I will see you tomorrow. Call me if you can't find the place." I kissed his hand like the gentleman I am and disappeared before he could even blink an eye. I watched him from a distance. He smiled and put my card in his pocket. I followed him to make sure he got home safely and then I sucked some homeless guy dry and got home just in time to watch the sunrise safely from my home.

I know what you're thinking a Dance Instructor? But please who would be better. Vampires are among the most graceful things on the planet. I've had many jobs throughout my life both alive and undead. Unfortunately the human world runs on money and to blend in you have to have some. I've worked as a bodyguard, doctor, and even something modest like a waiter or a bouncer at a club. I've been living this life as a dance instructor for about five years. I only know one vampire in this area and his name is Demyx Mizukami. His cover for the time being is a high profile lawyer. He has this creepy sweet demeanor that everyone mistakes for weakness but he's stronger than me and a better killer. He could kill three people in the blink of an eye. He was alone too, as a whole we are usually loners, we don't even really like being around each other. But last night there was something drawing me to Roxas and I couldn't let it go. Gosh I even had a snack locked in my closet just so I didn't kill him tonight. I heard steps approaching my door, he was here I could smell him through the door. He was talking to himself how cute.

"I wish you were here Sora. You'd know what to do; you were always the good one." I heard sniffling and I ripped my door open. He looked up at me surprised and a little scared.

"Who is Sora? And how could he be better than you?" He didn't answer me he just looked down. I pulled him inside and shut the door. "Sit down, there." I said calm and assertive pointing to my leather couch. I went into the kitchen as he sat down. I came back out with a glass of water. "Drink this." He took the cup from me and put it down.

"Sora is my twin. Or at least he used to be…" I saw tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Please don't cry again." I rubbed his cheek with my thumb and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He seemed so eager for human contact, it seemed he didn't mind my below normal body temperature. "What do you mean he used to be?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have an eternity. Tell me everything please?" He must have seen the desperation on my face because he told me everything, why he was so sad.

"Ever since we were born Sora was the good twin, the smart one, the friendly one. My parents always seemed to give him more attention and love. Despite all this he was always good to me, he even tried to introduce me to his friends, but I always had a feeling that they were only nice to me to appease Sora. He was going to go one to be a lawyer or a doctor. I was an art student; I always did average in academics. No one ever worried about me so I became antisocial even with Sora. One night I got into another fight with my parents, about me going to art school once I graduated, saying why I couldn't be more like Sora and I blew up at them and ran out of the house. Sora, being the good brother he was, ran after me. I wasn't thinking straight and I ran crying into the middle of the street. Before I knew it I heard a car screeching and I was pushed onto hard concrete. When I looked up I saw people crowding around someone. I crawled over and pushed through the crowd and what I saw made me feel like my heart had been ripped from my chest. Sora was lying there with blood flowing out of his mouth. I touched his face and he looked at me with those blue eyes filled with tears. He died that night of internal bleeding. Ever since I've been alone, my parents don't talk to me, except to tell me the wrong one died. My 'friends' wouldn't talk to me anymore. When I met you last night I was so shocked that you even danced with me when you kissed me I couldn't handle it." I looked at him in shock; he had somehow gotten through that entire story without crying, as if he had completely disconnected himself from it. I drew him into my lap and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Roxas? I have to ask you something very important."

"Okay what is it.?"

"If you were to disappear today, would anyone look for you?" He looked at me and slowly shook his head no. "Do you trust me?" Once again slowly he shook his head yes. "Stay here." I got up and walked into my bedroom. Was I really about to do this? Was I really about to bring him into my dark world? How did this happen so fast, I never wanted him to leave my side. I know he'd be a beautiful vampire. Gods that body would be irresistible once he was immortal. He was the perfect candidate. He basically had no family or friends. But I wouldn't do it without his permission. I walked back into the living room and he was there with his hands folded in his lap waiting for me. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine.

"Roxas…what if I were to tell you, I could make it so we could be together forever, that you could live forever? You would be powerful and even more beautiful then you already are. You would be a vampire…like me." He didn't say anything, he just looked at me, he was obviously thinking about it. He stood up suddenly and walked so he was facing me. Then he put his legs on either side of me so he was straddling me. Then he kissed me. I was so surprised that it took me a while to respond but I did and it was great. "I guess that's a yes?"

"That's a hell yeah! I don't know what's going on but I trust you and something is drawing me towards you." He bore his neck to me and I took the invitation. You know how it goes so hopefully I don't have to explain it to you. I drained him of all his blood and then I brought him back with my blood. It's been a week since I turned him and he's gone through periods of complete fascination seeing the world through his new eyes to complete disgust because he now had to survive on human blood. Now he is getting used to it and he is becoming partial to the idea of going hunting with me. I know any sane person would say that our relationship progressed too quickly, but once you've been alive for as long as I have you know not to let a good thing go. And he is amazing. Although he is what some would call damned he is still an angel to me.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave reviews! I can't wait to hear your feedback. I based the type of vampire that Axel is on Interview With the Vampire.  Hopefully you will enjoy my future stories as well.


End file.
